


Surprise Party

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Expanded Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What makes you think something’s going on?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "gg_fangirl" in 2014

“Okay,” said Luke, when the _Jade Shadow_ had safely entered hyperspace. “What’s going on?”

Mara snorted but didn’t look up. “What makes you think something’s going on?”

“Because you always keep the _Shadow_ in perfect working order, and even if she’s not, you certainly don’t need _me_ to help you test the hyperdrive.”

“Maybe I just wanted you here for my own selfish purposes,” said Mara. “Maybe I thought it would be nice to spend some alone time with you on your—”

She broke off abruptly, and Luke frowned. “My what?”

“Stang it, I was sure you would remember. Now I owe Han fifty credits— he bet me you’d both forget.”

Luke’s frown deepened. “Both… me and Leia? That we’d forget… Oh. Is it really our Life Day already?”

His wife laughed. “Yes, it is, Farmboy.”

“How did I forget?” he asked, slumping back into the co-pilot’s seat. “And Leia…”

“Hey, she forgot, too,” said Mara. “Han and I have it covered. And try to act surprised when we get there.”

“Surprised? Why?”

“I’m not supposed to say anything, so you didn’t hear this from me, but I told Wedge that if he let Janson spike the hot chocolate, there would be hell to pay.”

“Anyone would be foolish to risk your wrath,” said Luke. “I guess you couldn’t tell me anything else about where we’re going?”

“Nope,” Mara said, cheerfully. 

“And you and Han planned this whole thing?”

“I’m neither confirming or denying a ‘thing’. And most of Rogue Squadron was pretty helpful.”

“Is that a good thing?” Luke asked, but his wife only smiled. After a moment, he smiled, too. “There’s going to be hot chocolate, you say?”

Mara laughed, and leaned over to kiss him. “Happy life day.”

He grinned. “It’s been pretty good so far.”

THE END


End file.
